dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cellza (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Game: "Dragon Ball Fusions" Fanga: "Dark Empire Saga |Race=Bio-Android-Frieza's Race |Gender=Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Status= Alive |Address= |Occupation= |Allegiance= |Classification= |Affiliations= Cell (fusee) Frieza (fusee) Cooler (half-brother) King Cold (half-father) Cell Jrs. (half-offspring) Cell-X (half-child) Yukirieza (half-son) }} Cellza is the EX-Fusion of Cell and Frieza. Biography After failure through Ultra Pinich, the two fused into Cellza as a last resort. However, Tekka and Pinich fuse as well, where they finally managed to defeat them in a final battle after becoming a Super Saiyan. Power It's unknown how powerful Cellza was during the First Timespace Rift Tournament, but it is suggested that Cellza is either as strong as or stronger than Golden Frieza seeing how he chose to fuse instead. However, during his battle against the Miras, he gained Cell's magic thanks to his Excellent form and was capable of overpowering the three. Techniques *Death Ball **Full Power Death Ball **Supernova *Death Beam **Full Power Death Beam *Kamehameha **Super Kamehameha **Arcane Kamehameha *Flight *Ki Blast and Sensing *EX Regeneration *Earth Breaker **Hi-Speed Earth Breaker ***S Hi-Speed Earth Breaker *Tail Attack *Tyrant Rush - Similar to Can You Keep Up?, Can You Follow Me?, and Headshot. In the fanga; He grabs two opponents by their hair/head and smashes him into each other before kicking the first opponent in the gut and sending them flying with a second kick before teleporting in front of a third opponent and delivers a strong right punch. He then attacks the third opponent with several high-speed punches and kicks. And finishes the attack by knocking the enemy away with a right-hook kick before flicking the second opponent in the forehead and sending him crashing into the ground. Elsewhere; he grabs his opponent by the neck and kicks them in the gut before sending the flying with a second kick before teleporting in front of them to deliver a strong right punch. He attacks with several high-speed punches and kicks, and follows with a right-hook kick beofre finishing with a flick to the forehead; inflicting a huge amount of damage. *Tyrant Counter - Cellza first dive kicks his opponent before deliver of a barrage of punches to the gut and proceeds to strike his opponent with a right-hook kick and left-hook kick before hitting his opponent in the chest of with a side Double Axe handle *Quick Rush *Arts Rush EX *Raging Rush SP *Transformation-to-Transformation Ability **Bait Tyrant Counter - He transforms between his Excellent-Golden Form while using his Tyrant Counter. **Tricky Tyrant Rush - Combination of the Tranformation-to-Transformation Ability and Tyrant Rush. Forms and Transformations Excellent-Golden Form During their battle against the Miras; Cell and Frieza were in their respective forms Excellent and Golden. In this state; his black sect becomes purple along with his arms, tail, face and hands while his exoskeleton is sungold while the dots are teal coloured and the black plates around his legs, neck, face (include his ears), and wrists are harvest gold while the plates on his shoulder are white and his eyes a red. 100% Full Power-Weighted Combination of Frieza's 100% Full Power form and Cell's Power-Weighted form. His muscle and power magnifies in this state and the cost of his speed and stamina. Like Frieza's 100% form; his power decreases rapidly over time and gains an unstable aura. The plates on his legs crack and eyes appear stressed.